


Damn you, Ambrose!

by octobersdiary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambrose apologizing, F/M, Missing Scene, Pambrose - Freeform, Prudence helds her feelings back, Set before 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersdiary/pseuds/octobersdiary
Summary: [Set after 4x04]Prudence turned her head to him and nodded but she did not dare to meet his eye. She realized they were all alone for the first time so she turned to the hallway to head to her room.
Relationships: Prudence Night & Ambrose Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Damn you, Ambrose!

Outside the room where they trapped Blackwood’s head.

Zelda: Ambrose, watch over that pest of a man, will you?

Ambrose: But of course, Auntie.

Prudence: I can do it, sister Zelda.

Zelda: Prudence dear, you should rest, even for a little bit. You still have your sentinel duties after all.

Prudence: I appreciate your concern, sister but we should immediately question him. Now that we have him, we can pry open his mind for all the things he knows about the terrors he’s unleashed.

Zelda: I understand Prudence, but since you also brought back your sister, why don’t you tend to her first. (she looked around before she continued) And the rest of us shall remain vigilant of the things that may happen. Now scatter. Hildy, will you help Prudence here and take Agatha.

Hilda: Where shall I take her?

Prudence: To my room please, sister Hilda. Thank you. I’ll be there in a minute.

Hilda: Of Course dear.

After they took off, Prudence and Ambrose were the only ones left. She was now facing the door to the dungeon and had her back turned to Ambrose, lost in thought. The witch seemed to have forgotten the warlock’s presence since she jumped a little when he said something she didn’t catch.

Prudence: What?

Ambrose: You can go. I will guard him and do the questioning.

Prudence turned her head to him and nodded but she did not dare to meet his eye. She realized they were all alone for the first time so she turned to the hallway to head to her room.

Ambrose: Prudence.

The witch stopped on her tracks but she didn’t turn to face him.

Ambrose: I don’t know if you remember what I said earlier but, I truly am sorry.  
There was a long silence between them until Prudence slowly turned around to face him. Their eyes met and she saw the tenderness and regret in his eyes. She knew that whatever stirred in her now was the guilt she had been trying to keep at bay ever since she teleported to his room and accused him that it was his fault. Then her mind brought her back to the time they vowed to kill her father.

They scoured the world to find him and when they did, Ambrose tried to talk her out of it to discover what terrors her father had been talking about. But even he can’t stop her. When she was about to end her father, the two prisoners whom they thought were sacrifices spoke and told her not to kill their father. At this, she was rendered speechless since the last time she saw them, they were but infants and they were only gone a month. Now, it was as if whatever her father had been sputtering was true. So they both decided to take them all back to Greendale. 

When they got back, the next thing she knew was that the Spellmans made his father an achaeron to trap Lucifer, replacing Nick. There was nothing that she could do, since the deed was done. She couldn’t kill him and risk releasing the actual devil in Greendale. That would just cause more chaos. So she tried to focus herself on the task of being a Prefect, as Zelda appointed her. She figured it was the least she could do, since the coven’s number was depleted due to her father almost killing them all. Being at least there to help them might keep her mind off things. Her siblings Judas and Judith were safe with Ambrose so she thought, “I’ll play along, until I figure out a way to kill my bastard of a father.”

But, things started to get worse. The pagans arrived, Dorcas was turned to stone and Agatha fell a victim to Pan, their powers waned and there was nothing that she could do. She probably would’ve lost her head too, if not for Ambrose being by her side. Constantly trying to help her as he was trying to come up with ways to save the coven.

Alas, in the end they were victorious. On the day they defeated the pagans however, she discovered her sister Dorcas was killed by her sister Agatha and she too, was gone. She was devastated. It felt like she was back when it all began, when her father poisoned the whole coven and she almost lost her sisters, except now, she really lost them. 

Her mind focused on Faustus Blackwood, she knew, she just knew that he had a hand in this. She thought, if only Judas and Judith didn’t stop her then from driving a sword in him. And now, he bared the mark of Cain, making him unkillable. Rage filled her. “I will find you Father and I end you, and this time, I will not let anyone or anything stop me”, she vowed. She thought of her siblings and realized she couldn’t be angry with them. Then the memory of Ambrose trying to stop her, to talk her out of killing him in the first place filled her and without second thoughts, she teleported in his room and she took it out on him. She blamed him for everything.

Ambrose: Prudence?

At the sound of his voice, it made her thoughts come back to where they are now. The warlock slowly took a step towards her but she automatically took a step back. This made Ambrose froze to where he was. The regret in his eyes were now replaced by sadness. 

She hated it. For she knew, it wasn’t his fault. It never was. It was hers. If only she didn’t let herself be blinded by her desire to have a father. If only she had seen earlier what a monster her father really was. If only she realized that all along, she already had a family on her own, her sisters. She couldn’t let herself feel all the pain and guilt she felt and so she found another way. Blaming it on someone, that someone just happened to be the man who did her nothing but good. And now, he was reaching out to her, again. After everything she had put him through.

Prudence: Ambrose, I can’t. 

“Not when I’m this close to getting what I’ve always wanted”, she added in her mind.

She met his eyes again and saw that he understood. He always did. He had this look in his face that he always had when he was about to kiss her, comfort her. But she knew he was holding back, for her. He knew she wasn’t ready, she wasn’t done.

Ambrose: I know.

Prudence: I better go and tend to Agatha. 

Ambrose: And I will try to get something out of Blackwood’s head.

Prudence gave him a small nod and was about to turn around when Ambrose spoke again.

Ambrose: Do what you have to do, I won’t stop you. Just know that I'll be waiting.

She tried to keep her face blank and she didn’t know if she succeeded or not. She felt her heart beating wildly. “Damn you, Ambrose!”, she cursed him silently. He was the only one who made her feel that way. The only person who can break down her walls. So she wasn’t surprised at her next actions, though she did not agree with what her body was doing.

She started to walk to him and crossed the distance to his lips. He immediately responded and she thought it was just as soft as she remembers it. He didn’t, however, tried to deepen the kiss like he always did. She knew that he was holding back since he never placed his arms around her like he automatically did and for that she was thankful. True to his word as ever. She broke the kiss before it was her that couldn’t stop. She turned around and left without a word, hearing nothing but a sigh from the warlock she left behind.

“Till this is all over”, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! and if you've seen this on IG (thecaosdiaries) and Wattpad (octobersdiary), that's me. This story was first posted there until I made this account. :) if it doesn't bother you, please leave some comments :)


End file.
